Just My Luck: Reid GarwinOC
by Avast-White-Wolf
Summary: Leya Coronim and her two best friends attend the End of Summer Break party at the Dells. Of course, the Sons of Ipswich are there too. Unknown to her two best friends, Leya shares a very special and intimate relationship with one of the four Sons, Reid Garwin. Reid Garwin/OC


**_Title: Just My Luck_**

**_Author: KorboeWolf2_**

**_Summary: Leya Coronim go to the end of Summer Break Party at the Dells, and a few hours later the Sons of Ipswich arrive. Unknown to Leya's two best friends Kirren and Jessica, she shares a very special and intimate relationship with one of the Sons: Reid Garwin_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own the Covenant movie or The Sons of Ipswich (but one can dream right?) I only own Leya Coronim and her two friends Kirren and Jessica. _**

**_Warnings: Some coarse language, sexual references etc. _**

I was never really that interested in parties and stuff like that, I never really understood the point of them when all that happens was people drinking and doing drugs until they ended up unconscious, but I owed Kirren and Jessica. That and they dragged me virtually against my will to this End of Summer Break party with the entire school on a beach. The few rules I set for myself were stay low and don't talk to anyone. Well, almost anyone. I glanced over to the group who were not that far away from us. The Sons of Ipswich. Caleb Danvers, Tyler Simms, Pogue Parry, and, of course, Reid Garwin. My eyes wandered over his face, the orange flames from the bonfire he was standing around flickered across his entire body. He looked over and smiled at me. Kirren and Jess weren't watching, so I smiled back and made a small and almost un-noticeable wave. He laughed at me, and gestured with his head towards the dark woods bordering the small stretch of sandy beach, and I nodded in approval. I waited until he told an excuse to the other three and made his way towards the thick bank of trees, looking out the corner of his eyes at me.

I turned to Kirren and Jessica, "Hey, um, I'm gonna go get a beer, I'll be right back," I lied. Jess and Kirren smiled and nodded at me, oblivious to the fact that I had just lied to them, and I started walking through the crowds of people and pushed my way into the blanket of trees. Reid had already disappeared into the forest, so I walked further in until I could just hear the booming of the speakers back the way I came. I was far enough that no-one would see us. I looked around, but Reid was no-where to be seen. I rubbed my arms as a chill ran down my spine.

"Hey there, stranger," his voice sounded from behind me, making me squeel and turn around quickly to face him.

"Holy hell, Reid! You scared the crap out of me!" I whispered angrily through my hands.

He laughed quietly at my still terrified expression and scratched his head, looking down at the ground for a few seconds. "Sorry," he said lightly.

I breathed in deeply before relaxing my shoulders and looking at him.

"Yeah, well it still scared me, asshole," a smile lit up my face as I threw myself into his arms. He hugged me tightly and I buried my face into his thick jacket. I could feel our bodies rock back and forth as we held eachother. The woods around us were eerily quiet, but I didn't feel the least bit nervous, especially when he embraced me like this. It was a few more seconds before we pulled away gently to look at eachother. The same old cocky grin he always wore made him seem more attractive, or maybe that was just me thinking that.

"_Great _party, hey?" he said sarcastically. A grin tugged at the corners of my lips.

I looked over his shoulder at the bonfire lights just visible between the tree trunks.

"Yeah, booze, puke and un-protected sex on a beach, every teenagers dream," I shot back at him, an also sarcastic tone in my voice. He laughed at me and pressed his nose against mine. I tried not to blush in front of him, but it was no use. I could feel my cheeks getting hotter and I wondered how red they were. Hopefully he didn't see it, the moon cast a blue light over everything. Maybe it shielded my raw emotion. I felt his arms tighten around my waist and I had no choice but to move in closer to him, until our bodies were leaning against eachother. He was warm, which was a relief because I was only wearing a T-shirt and skinny jeans. I had forgot to pack a jacket. _Stupid stupid stupid _I thought to myself, but I tucked my hands up between us to warm my arms.

"Do you want one of my jackets?" he whispered gently, sliding one of his hands down so it rested on my hip.

Reid was never short of jackets, like tonight where he was wearing atleast four layers, but I wasn't going to show any weakness to him. I would just rough it out. I shook my head and bit my lip. "C'mon, you're shivering," he murmured, pulling his navy and orange hooded jacket off and draping it over my shoulders. I sighed deeply as the warmth from the jacket and his body heat started taking affect. The shirt he revealed now was a loose fitting cardigan, that clung to his shoulders and made him look vulnerable to the chill of the night air, but his skin was too warm. He obviously didn't feel the cold or otherwise he wouldn't have offered me his jacket. He would have more likely kept me in his arms for the rest of the night to keep me from catching a cold.

I gazed up at him for a minute, his bright blue eyes bore deep into mine, making my knees go weak.

"Hey, I have to show you something, come with me," he said gently, putting his hand out for me to take. I hesitated for a second, before twining my fingers with his and we took off at a slow jog through the bold thicket of trees. We pushed and dodged our way through the underbrush for two minutes before he stopped suddenly and faced me.

"Where are we going?" I asked, a little breathless, our hands were still tightly intertwined, and he squeezed my hand gently before parting a large bush with his other hand. The bush parted to reveal a large circular clearing, full of flowers and green grass. The moonlight made the scene look almost magical, like something from a fairytale. He pulled me through the bush and we walked to the centre of the clearing. He stopped and pulled me into his arms again, and smiled. "Watch," he whispered seductively, cupping his hands around his mouth and emitting a loud, eerie howl that cut through the brisk night air. I watched the line of trees carefully, and noticed small shivers of movement in the foliage. His eyes glowed a luminescent gold and turned black. My magical boy.

The bushes glowed brightly, and I gazed up as a large swarm of fireflies covered the small part of sky above us. He watched my face to see my reaction, but I was standing there, wide eyed and gawking as the small bugs made loops and swirling patterns around us.

"Beautiful..." I murmured quietly.

"Very," Reid spoke gently, but as I met his eyes, I knew he wasn't talking about the bugs.

I squeeled and giggled as he lifted me up, and I wrapped my legs around his waste, the fireflies dancing gracefully around us as he spun around with me in his arms. I twirled a lock of his blonde hair around my finger. He let my feet touch the ground again, and I couldn't help myself, as I half closed my eyes and pressed my lips to his. They were so soft, and he kissed me back gently, gripping my hair in his hand.

"I love you," I whispered.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The bonfires were still going and everyone was still dancing and drinking when we made our way back to the beach. When we got within a few metres from the treeline, Reid kissed me on the cheek. "I'll see you later?" he asked hopeful. There was a certain glow to his expression. I nodded, and he took the first steps onto the beach before me so it wouldn't look too suspicious.

"Wait!" I whispered out to him, grabbing his jacket sleeve. He turned back to look at me and I kissed him deeply, like it was our last kiss. He closed his eyes and kissed me back, until we stopped breathless and looked at eachother. "I'll see you tomorrow then," I huffed. He squeezed my hand before making his way back to Tyler and the others, and I went the opposite way, back to Jess and Kirran. When I joined up with them, they stared at me.

"What took you so long?" Jess asked. She was obviously drunk. You could hear it in her voice.

"Uh, I ran into some old friends," I lied, even though I didn't know anyone besides them... and the Ipswich boys.

"Hey, those 'Sons of Ipswich' are here," Kirran said, gesturing over to the group of boys a few metres further up the beach.

"They're so cute!" Jess hiccuped. I laughed at her silently.

"Yeah, they're cool, we've hung out a couple of times," I said.

The two girls gawked at me, "You know the Sons of Ipswich?!" they said surprised.

"Um, yeah, a bit,"

They both looked over at the boys again.

"Which one is your favourite?" Jess joked, pointing an empty beer bottle towards them, "Mine is Pogue, Kirran said she liked Caleb,"

Kirran poked her elbow into Jess's rib and she laughed.

I looked at the four boys, and set my eyes on the Reid who had already joined them. _Reid, definately Reid. _"No, I don't have a favourite, not my kind of thing" I blushed.

"Shame," Kirran sighed, putting an arm over my shoulder. "That Reid Garwin has been eyeing you all night,"

I looked at Reid and smiled. Of course he had. I really did wish he wouldn't though. It could start up rumours within the student body. I hated rumours, especially when they were about me. But I couldn't help but a feel a bit more happy at the thought of Reid sneaking glances my way every now and again. _An eye for an eye..._

I jerked back to reality when I felt someone grabbing onto my hands tightly. Jess looked up at me with pleading (and tipsy) eyes as she tugged on my sleeve. "Please please please pleeaaasssee introduce us to them!" she whimpered, pouting her lip slightly.

I rolled my eyes. I knew this was coming. The boys wouldn't mind, but I didn't really want to just rock up to them and say, 'hey guys! meet my too-drunk friends,'. I could imagine the expressions on their faces as Jess and Kirren eyeballed them like love-sick nine year olds.

"Uhm, I don't know," I started, but Jess had already started pushing me towards them. I tried to dig my heels into the sand, but there was no stopping them now they had gotten this far. Before Iknew it, Jess and Kirren had pushed me into their circle and the guys all turned to look at me strangely. I felt a blush spread over my cheeks again.

"Hey, Leya," Caleb said deeply. I heard Kirren's almost un-noticeable sigh as she listened to his voice. I elbowed her back.

"What's up?" I said nervously, tugging at my sleeves, "Um, these are my two friends, Kirren and Jess,"

I moved to the side to reveal the two girls who had hidden behind me. They moved back a few steps, not expecting my sudden reveal.

Reid raised an eyebrow at me and smiled as if to say, _What brought this on?_

I just smiled at him and shrugged as Jess and Kirren mumbled and stuttered their hellos to each guy.

Slowly, me and Reid edged further and further away from the disaster, until we walked off side by side with our hands in our pockets along the beach.

"Well that was interesting," Reid laughed, nudging his shoulder into me as we walked.

"Yeah, you'll have to excuse them, it's waaayy past their beddie by times,"

Reid laughed at me again. I loved the sound of his laugh. It was so soothing to me.

There was a sudden awkward silence as we paced a few more steps.

"Hey," he said to me suddenly, stopping infront of me.

I looked up at him with tired eyes. His eyes were so beautiful.

"earlier tonight, I just wanted to say, that um..."

I pressed a finger to his lips. "Shutup, idiot, you're ruining the moment,"

He smiled and leant down to plant a kiss on my cheek before taking my hand in his. I tried to pull away but he held tight.

"Stop! Someone might see us," I whispered nervously, glancing around to see if any one had seen.

"I don't care, let them look," Reid murmured, kissing me again, but this time on the lips. I didn't pull away this time, I just let him kiss me. He twined his fingers around mine again and we held hands as we walked.

I pushed my hip up against his to try and hide the fact that we were holding hands, and no-one seemed to notice so i sighed, relieved.

I suddenly noticed his bright blue eyes staring at me and a smile lighting up his face. I felt my cheeks heat up as a bright red blush spread over my face.

"What?" I asked nervously.

"Nothing,"

It was never 'nothing'. When he stared at me like that, it was never just simply 'nothing'.

I raised an eyebrow at him and pulled him to a stop. "What? I swear to god, Reid, tell me what is it,"

He smiled down at the ground before looking at me again. The cocky expression on his face made me weak in the knees.

"I swear, it's nothing," he pressed his nose against mine before pulling me along with him, further up the beach.

The further we walked the quieter it became, until the only sounds we could hear were the waves crashing against the cliffs further up the dells, and the occasional owl. The scenery around us looked like a painting. A perfect picture.

We walked a little further before Reid pulled his hand from mine and sat down in the sand, gesturing for me to sit with him. His smile was illuminated by the blue moonlight, and I smiled shyly before sitting in between his legs and leaning back against his chest. He snaked his arms around my stomach and kissed my neck before resting his chin on my shoulder and gazing out into the ocean with tired blue eyes. His breath tickled my ear and I laughed.

I sat there in his arms for what felt like hours. But I couldn't care. I wanted to stay like this with him forever, just looking out into the endless ocean, listening to his breathing and strong heartbeat against my back. I started playing around with his jeans, pulling at the loose seams on the holes in the knees, twirling the denim cotton around my fingers. He laughed. When he laughed, a slight shivering buzz went through my back and made me smile. _Oh god, that laugh._..

"What are you doing tomorrow?" he said quietly, pulling me closer to him.

"No. Idea." I strung out.

"Well, maybe, you could get a ride back with me and Tyler to the dorms, and stay with me tonight,"

I shivered at the sexy tone in his voice and sighed shakily, watching my breath float in front of my face. Hell, I wanted to. It wasn't like it was the first time he had asked me to stay the night with him and Tyler. And it wasn't the first time I had. But after my parents decided to give me a curfew, it had been harder and harder to. Plus I was running out of excuses to tell them where I was going or where I was staying.

"I can't," I said sadly, "curfew,"

I pointed at his watch. He smiled and kissed my cheek gently.

"Just call your parents and say that your staying at Jess and Kirren's,"

I thought about it for a second. My parents trusted Jess and Kirren's families, and they never bothered to follow up to see wether I actually _did _stay there. Kirren and Jess were the curfew's exception.

"Can I use your phone?" I asked sweetly. He laughed and pulled his cell phone from his jacket, handing it to me without a moments hesitation. I looked at the fancy black iphone with intent eyes, toying around with it. "I need to ask Jess and Kirren if they'll be my partners in crime on this one, I'll need allibies,"

I pressed my home phone number onto the screen and held it up to my ear. It wrang a few times, and Reid started kissing the back of my neck sensually, making me shift my shoulders to try and get him to stop.

"Oh-my-god, stop it, I'm trying to call my mom,"

I elbowed him and he laughed.

_"Hello, this is Julianna Coronim speaking,"_

"Hey mom, it's Leya," I said happily. I tried to sound as normal as possible while I was talking to her, even though Reid had started nuzzling against my shoulder again.

_"Leya? Hey honey, how's the party? Remeber that you need to be home in an hour," _

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, I know, but hey, can I stay at Jess and Kirren's tonight?"

There was a few seconds of silence before she answered again. _"Uhh, I don't know Leya, maybe not tonight," _

I sighed angrily at her tone of voice. "Mom, come on, they really want me to stay, plus we're going to be working on a school project, you do say that my education is the most important thing in the world," I emphasized sarcastically.

I made a funny face at Reid and he smiled.

"_Hmm, I still don't think that you should stay out tonight, it's a Wednesday," _

"Yes, but it's the holidays, I'm not a nine year old, I can take care of myself, I'm only going to Kirren and Jess'"

_"Hmm, ok, I guess one night with the girls won't hurt, just look after yourself, Leya, I'll see you tomorrow,"_

_"_Really? Thanks mom, I'll see you tomorrow,"

I finished the call and held Reid's phone out for him to take it, a cocky grin that was much like his own on my face. "All sorted," I grinned.

He smiled shyly back at me as I stood up and brushed the sand off my jeans and shirt. He got up but a few seconds after, reaching out to grab my hand, but I pulled it away smiling.

"Race you back to the party," I pronounced, sprinting off ahead of him.

**Well, there you go, I hope you enjoyed my first shot at a Reid Garwin/OC fanfic. I'm not used to doing anything outside Reid/Tyler, so reviews are greatly appreciated. Review and ask if you want more... but it will be a while before I update my stories due to school and such... so hang in there!**


End file.
